


Up In The Sky

by katy15307



Series: Definitely Maybe 1994 [4]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, dole office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Guigsy meet the girl who would have been Guigsy's school sweetheart if he hadn't been so shy. (1991)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In The Sky

I was at the dole office with Liam, signing on when we saw Sally. Liam walked straight towards her, I followed less confidently. She'd completely disappeared from my life when we finished school, until then we were really good friends, I was nervous to see her again.

She had her dark brown hair in a ponytail today, at school she always had it loose and would fiddle with strands, plaiting it and stuff when she got bored.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face us.

"Liam! Guigsy!" she exclaimed. "Haven't seen you since school."

She grinned at us like we'd lit up the beige, authoritarian office and brightened her day. She was the only one in this place with anything close to representing a smile.

"Yeah, did you make it til the end?" Liam asked.

They expelled him in the last year so he was only in school after that for exams, he didn't really keep up with people like her.

"Yep, kept outta trouble, me." she nodded. "What did you even do? There was so many rumours when you went."

"Just 'ad a fight." he shrugged.

That was an understatement but he only talked about it when he felt like boasting or proving he was the hardest lad in the world.

"Oh, that's so boring." she complained.

Compared to everything the rumour mill produced it was, compared to Noel's flour bombing a teacher it was but what he wasn't saying was it was a pretty violent fight.

"What you doing these days then?"

"I'm a psychology lecturer at Manchester Uni."

I smirked, she was always making shit up at school.

We had classes together and she'd spend the whole time daydreaming or telling tales, not in the grassing someone up sense. At the same time, she was the one who did the work so it looked like we'd bothered to listen to what the teacher had been trying to teach.

She was always like she was on LSD or something without ever taking anything like that, she saw the good in everything, she was mysterious, psychedelic, unique.

She didn't look like that was her anymore. She looked like she'd work in a shop or a bank or something dull with no aspiration, just to have a job, just to be part of normal society, to not be the underclass anymore, even if she was still telling the occasional lie.

"You are a psychotic little liar." Liam grinned.

He brought me back to the here and now with his bluntness.

"Liam! Don't be horrible." I nudged him.

He could shoot his mouth off so easily without realising how harsh his words were, he didn't mean it cruely but it sounded it.

"He's not." she shrugged. "We all know what he's like, no one's forgetting Liam in a hurry."

True. "Don't mean he can go calling you a psychotic liar, even if it's kinda true." I said cheekily.

"He fancies you." Liam blurted.

My face was probably bright red, I felt the heat in my cheeks and everything. "Shut up, I don't."

"Guis' you so fucking do."

"How the fuck would you know?"

"All over your face, mate."

"Don't, I'm nothing." she interrupted our schoolboy squabble. "I'm not a lecturer, I just about passed some GCSEs and I'm stuck here."

"Join the club." I spoke sounding more defeated than I wanted to, we were all stuck in the dole queue, Maggie Thatcher's Millions. "You're not nothing, you're great... you could be a paperback writer or anything."

When she was down to earth long enough, she was writing stuff. Poems, stories and stuff

"Thanks..." she smiled awkwardly, finding it difficult to take the compliment or to accept someone believed in her. "What you done since school?"

I was about to answer, nothing much, dole life, that kind of thing but Liam spoke first. "We're in a band. The Rain."

"Oh, give it up Liam." I sighed, frustrated that he was still deluded enough to think we were going to make it. "I'm sick of messing about with it."

We spent nights cooped up in the Boardwalk's rehearsal room, trying to work with his and Bonehead's songs. They kept making us try to be a proper band even though no one would ever give us a gig, no one was interested, it wasn't fun anymore.

"We are not messing about!" Liam said, offended.

"We aren't getting anywhere, just go be a roadie like Noel and stop wasting our time." I told him.

Now wasn't the time to tell him I might, probably want to quit some time soon if it kept on like this. He was going to be so pissed off if I ever told him how I felt. I wanted to make it work so bad but even under the influence of a million spliffs I had to think about the reality.

"Liam Gallagher does not lug luggage about." There he goes taking more offense. "I am a fucking frontman, just cos he's happy doing that don't mean I am."

Noel, his big brother had gone off on tour with the Inspiral Carpets, knowing him, he'd never come back to Manchester now he's left. He hardly ever even called him, leaving his Mam and his brothers worrying. The tour was meant to finish soon but I'd bet my well earnt government hand out money that he wouldn't be back.

"Not much of a frontman without a stage, without gigs."

"I've got to go..." Sally spoke up.

Not wanting to get into our argument, She took a step back to show she was going, she was going to walk away from us without ever looking back for a second time.

We hadn't let her get a word in since Liam mentioned the stupid band, no wonder she wanted to get away.

"Go on a date with him." Liam said very quickly.

I was tempted to whack him or something I'm an adult, I don't need him trying to set me up like that but I didn't, I just let her speak.

"Um..." she started to speak. "I'll think about it."

Before either of us could respond, our names were called by our "advisors" and we had to leave her to listen to their useless bollocks, sign on and get lost for another week.

All through my meeting (all while the advisor looked down her nose at me, at in her cushy desk job demanding I find a job that just isn't there) I thought about her.

I wished I knew what Sally meant by "I'll think about it." Was she interested, was she just being polite, was she too shy not to straight up say "no, fuck off", was she just busy, did she already have someone else?

I'd missed my chances with her so many times at school and again now because I was too shy to admit how I felt.


End file.
